


How The Clock Ticks

by Myfriendwithdepression



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Addiction, M/M, Triggers, drug dealer tyler, homicidal tyler, joshler - Freeform, slightly psychotic tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfriendwithdepression/pseuds/Myfriendwithdepression
Summary: Tyler Joseph was 16 years old when he went to school with a ziplock bag half full of pills.





	

Tyler Joseph was 16 years old when he went to school with a ziplock bag half full of pills. 

It wasn’t hard to find a buyer. The school was full of kids who wanted another fix, wanted more than what they had got the last time. Tyler was okay with that, his mom was always buying new bottles of her prescription painkillers, even though tyler knew she wasn’t really in any pain. Tyler’s mom was just like the rest of the junkies he sold the pills to. He knew how their minds worked, that they were counting the seconds until they could get their sweaty hands on another handful of pills.

Tyler Joseph was 16 years old when he left school with an empty ziplock bag.

Tyler Joseph was 17 years old when he went to school with a ziplock bag half full of cocaine.

It wasn’t hard to find a buyer. The school was full of kids who wanted to find that buzz that cheap beer and teenage sex wouldn’t give them. Tyler was okay with that, he found them in empty bathrooms and behind the football field. In the corners of the library and in smoky cars. He knew how their minds worked, that they were counting the seconds until they could get more white powder up their noses and feel that buzz that cheap beer and teenage sex wouldn’t give them.

Tyler Joseph was 17 years old when he left school with an empty ziplock bag.

Tyler Joseph was 18 years old when he went to school with fully loaded pistol.

It wasn’t hard to find the gun. The house was full of things his parents didn’t want him to see. Like the numbers of six different women on his dad’s phone, and the six different empty pill bottles under his mom’s pillow. Tyler was okay with that, he was as screwed up as them, just as much of a junky as his buyers. Tyler found the dark thoughts in the shadowy corners of his brain, whispering for him to take the gun and unload it bullet after bullet in the hallway. To watch red drip from his classmates until their life was drained out on the tiled floor. 

Tyler Joseph was 18 years old when he met Josh Dun

Josh Dun with the bright red hair. Bright red like the blood he had been ready to see that day. Josh Dun with the brown eyes and a bright smile. Bright like the sun that pushes through the gray clouds on a winter's day. Josh Dun who smiled at tyler. Tyler who was suddenly addicted to his smile. Addicted like his mom was to pills, like his buyers were to coke. 

Tyler Joseph was 18 years old when he left school with a fully loaded pistol.

Tyler Joseph was 24 years old when he married Josh Dun, the boy whose smile he was addicted to.


End file.
